Abaddon
}} is a character featured in Darksiders. Overview The leader of the Hellguard, Abaddon bravely fought in the name of Heaven for many millenia. His hatred for demonkind was fierce and he was less than content with the treaties of the Charred Council, a view that put him out of favor with the majority of the angels. He is described as "the greatest warrior heaven had ever produced". Biography 'The Abomination Vault' When Belisatra's construct army attacked Eden in an attempt to recover Grand Abominations from the Nephilim's last battle, it was Abaddon that led the reinforcements for the angel garrison there. During the battle, a construct using the long thought lost Nephilim sword Affliction attacked Abaddon and took his eye. Death encountered Abaddon when he arrived at the angel encampment at Eden, where angelic healers were trying and failing to save Abaddon's sight. Were it not for his own innate power and the healer's efforts, the blade's poisoning effects would have claimed far more than his eye. Abaddon and Azrael negotiated with Death to share their knowledge regarding the incident, but Death left as soon as he saw Affliction, correctly guessing the constructs' purpose in attacking Eden. The Archangel later encountered Death and his brother War in the White City when the two fought an angelic assassin on their way to research the Maker Belisatra in the Argent Spire. The Archangel confronted them with his guards, a young Uriel among them, but he grudgingly backed down when Death threatened reprisal from the Charred Council. 'Death's Door' Several centuries prior to the Apocalypse, Abaddon asked Death to track a rogue demon on Earth that had killed several of his best warriors. Unbeknownst to him, the "demon" was an angel taken by Corruption. When the angel was dead and the Horseman confronted Abbadon, the Archangel told him that he had assumed the perpetrator was a demon. 'Darksiders Comic Book' Sometime before the apocalypse, Abaddon stood before a great crowd of angels in the White City and attempted to convince them of the dangers posed by demonkind. He was mocked, the other angels unwilling to violate the truce in a preemptive strike. The Archangel gave voice to his frustrations in private with Uriel and she assured him that her allegiance would always lie with him. However, Abaddon soon sent her away so that he could meet confidentially with his fellow conspirators, Ulthane and Azrael. 'Darksiders' 'The Apocalypse' Abaddon was the catalyst for the early Apocalypse. To draw out Hell's champions, his plan was to break all of the Seals save the last to summon the demons to battle but prevent the Four Horsemen from interfering. After Azrael broke the Seals with the Armageddon Blade, the Maker Ulthane reforged them, destroying the evidence against the conspiracy. Therefore allowing the angels to launch a preemptive strike against the forces of Hell and claim that the demons had been the ones to break the truce. When they had done this, Abaddon led the Hellguard to Earth to fight against the demons, and found to his shock that the demons were far more prepared than he had anticipated. He was distracted upon seeing War on the field. Shocked at the appearance of the Horseman, exactly what he had been trying to prevent by not breaking the seventh seal, Abaddon was taken by surprise and killed by Straga. After his apparent death, Abaddon found himself in a dark, unknown location, alone except for a shadowy female presence, Lilith, who revealed herself to have been responsible for some form of sabotage to Abaddon's plan. As Abaddon broke down in despair, this presence then presented him with a choice: to "Serve in Heaven or rule in Hell," reminding him that if he chose the former, he would likely be tried and executed by the Charred Council for his transgressions. His spirit broken, Abaddon chose to become the Destroyer. He returned to Azrael, who, not knowing what had transpired, took him to Eden to commune with the Tree of Knowledge. It is not known what gift Abaddon received from the Tree, but it may have driven him mad. 'Reign as the Destroyer' As the Destroyer, he took control of Hell's armies on Earth, appointed five powerful creatures of the Abyss as his Chosen and annihilated all of Humanity as well as most of the Hellguard's forces, now led by Uriel. When Samael spoke out against his rule, he split the Blood Prince's power amongst his chosen and imprisoned Samael in the Scalding Gallow. He sent Straga after Azrael and imprisoned the angel of death, taking control of the Well of Souls in the process, and used the power of the Well to empower himself and his fortress, the Black Throne. The Destroyer also employed lesser demon lords such as Belial in his forces. He retained his militant ruthless personality through his transformation, though referred to his previous identity in the third person and became significantly more malicious. Death visited the Earth during this period. After War had killed the Chosen and had Ulthane reforge the Armageddon Blade, he finally confronted Abaddon. The demon tried to persuade War to join his army but engaged the Horseman in battle in his dragonic demon form when he refused. However, War proved too strong for Abaddon and he shifted back into his angelic form, which had been corrupted and now resembled a Dark Angel. He was defeated by War and the Horseman tore his wings off. He murmured to Uriel for help, but she only told him to "Reap what he had sown,". Abaddon was finally impaled by War with the Armageddon Blade and died. 'Darksiders II' Death visited Earth during the Destroyer's reign, where he found that the fallen angel's forces were using pieces of the Rod of Arafel, an angelic relic, to fuel his army and summon monstrosities from the Abyss to serve him like the Chosen and the Suffering. The Horseman reclaimed the relic and left the Earth for Lostlight. Also in Lostlight, the archangel Nathaniel asked Death to uncover the fate of Abaddon's soul after his fall on Earth during the Apocalypse, giving him a scroll to deliver to the Eternal Throne. He did not tell Death who it was he sought, but intended no deception as the name of the soul sought was on the scroll, unrecognized by Death. He journeyed to the Kingdom of the Dead to inquire of the Chancellor if the soul had passed through the City of the Dead. When he learned that it had not, he returned to Nathaniel, who was overjoyed to learn that Abaddon may have lived but cautious, keeping the information to himself until learning the details of Abaddon's survival. Death later learned from Muria that the individual Nathanial sought was now called Vovin, which translates to Dragon in the angel's language. He was also informed that the individual was a traitorous Hellguard member. Nathaniel was greatly distraught upon realizing that Abaddon was the Destroyer, and revealed to Death the identity of the soul upon Death's inquiry. Abilities and power *'Telekinesis' - Abaddon can affect the objects around him without touching them. In his battle with War, of the power of thought, he lifted heavy stones and launched them at War. *'Teleportation' - the former angel can teleport himself on small distances for quick attacks. *'Sword Magic' - he can fuse his magic with his sword, creating flying blades, reinforce it by magic strikes, magical turns, attacks from above, making the possession of the sword perfect. *'Immense Force' - as the archangel and fallen angel, Abaddon has a huge amount of force, sufficient to fight the Horseman of the Apocalypse, on equal terms for a long time. In one stroke, he could force the Horseman out of his Chaos Form. *'Immense Speed' - Abaddon has great speed, like other angels. In battle, he is much faster than War. Despite his size, he can go from one part the area to the next in mere seconds, in his last fight, without resorting to teleportation. *'Immense Defence' - Abaddon has an excellent defense, and was able to block almost all the blows that the Red Rider gave. And in his demonic and angelic form, he can only be harmed by the Armaggedon Blade, which means he has almost total invulnerability. *'Master Swordsmanship' - he was recognized as one of the greatest swordsmen in Heaven and in history, as well as the strongest swordsman among the angels. Abaddon has the power to challenge War and even Death, and afflict damage to them during their fight. *'Keen Intellect' - Abaddon was not only famous for his fighting skills, but also his battle intelligence, composure, skills as a field commander and the ability to soberly asses the situation. He was a great tactician and strategist, could unravel the weaknesses of the opponent and take advantage of it. *'Flight' - Since Abaddon is an angel, he can fly with his wings of an unlimited amount of time, using this as an advantage in battle. This ability remains even in his dragonic demon form and his fallen angel form. *'Immense Magic Power' - As the Destroyer, Abbadon had immense dark and corrupt power, able to summon powerful creatures from the Abyss, shroud an area making it nearly impenetrable and empower those who serve him, with only beings like Samael and Lucifer to equal or surpass him. Strategy Phase 1 In the first phase, the Destroyer is in dragon form, it is preferable to mount Ruin for better survival chances, although it is doable on foot as well. As the Destroyer charges around the arena, position yourself so that you are jousting him head-on. Shortly before you collide, one of his arms will glow. If you pass on the glowing side, he will strike you. Pass by on his other side and slash his legs, tripping him. If doing the fight on foot, you have to wait until he gets close and then dash out of the way to the other side that his glowing arm, followed immediately with a Harpoon Tackle to his legs. Turn quickly and dismount to slash his vulnerable belly as many time as you can before he gets up, then remount and repeat the process. Sometimes he instead flies off-screen and becomes untargetable. After a short delay he will roar and crash into the ground. When you hear the roar, activate Ruin's boost to dodge. Eventually, you should be able to see the finishing move icon. Once you have pressed the finishing move, War will jump on his back and the Destroyer will fly high in the air. When the icon comes up, press the allocated button repeatedly to end the first stage. Phase 2 In the second phase, the Destroyer has turned into a black winged version (as all Fallen Angels are) of his former self, Abaddon. In this battle, it's a simple slash and hack (just attack him as much as you can), however there are obstacles. Somehow you can't use Chaos Form during this phase of battle - Abaddon will immediately break any of your attempts and you'll return to your normal form. At times, he will teleport in the air out of reach and levitate and throw three huge rocks one by one, which you must dodge quickly. He will also charge at you quickly, similar to Tiamat's combat tactics. Throughout the fight, there will also be times where there is a sword on sword fight, during which you must press the allocated button repeatedly and quickly. After this process has been repeated, he shall fall, and all the allocated achievements/trophies will be unlocked. Trivia *He is one of the few angels with feathered wings. *Abaddon is the Hebrew term for destruction or doom (spelled avadon). *Abbadon is Egyptian for the Destroyer (spelled avaton). *In the Apocalypse of John, Abaddon is equated with Apollyon, which is the Greek term for "The Destroyer". *The angel Abaddon is only mentioned once in the Bible being The Angel of the Pit, in connection to the apocalypse: "And they had a king over them locusts, which is the angel of the bottomless pit, whose name in the Hebrew tongue is Abaddon, but in the Greek tongue hath his name Apollyon." (Book of Revelation 9:11) *During the final portion of the boss fight, Abaddon's black wings, his long katana, and his meteor-throwing attack are very similar to Sephiroth of the Final Fantasy series. *The term "Would you rather serve in Heaven or rule in Hell?" is a direct quote from the first chapter of John Milton's Paradise Lost. In the first game Lilith says this to Abaddon before turning him into the Destroyer, and Abaddon then asks the same question to War before being struck down. *In Darksiders II, Muria reveals that his proper name after becoming the Destroyer is Vovin, which means Dragon in the angelic language. *His story has resemblance with Deathwing of World of Warcraft, both being at first very powerful forces of good and later corrupting into fiery dragons. They also share a title: The Destroyer. Video Gallery Ad.jpg|"Would you serve in Heaven, or rule in Hell ?" - Abaddon chose poorly. Darksiders014.jpg| Abaddon 36.png|Abbadon, Leader of the Hellguard. Da.jpg Des.jpg dragon 2.jpg Destroyer01.png Abbadon.jpg Abbadon 2.jpg|In his "Angel" form. de:Abaddon Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Bosses Category:Archangels Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders II: Death's Door Characters